Sous l'océan
by yami ni hikari
Summary: fic faite avec Azaléa !! voilà ce qui se passe quand on met la petite sirène vers minuit


Base : GW

Genre : Yaoi, lemon, POV de Duo, Death, romance, un peu délire.

Couple : A découvrir

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à nous.

Note : Cette idée m'est venue pendant mon séjour chez Aza

Duo : Encore ????

Cora : Oui et puis tu ne peux pas te plaindre comme ça tu pourra encore t'amuser.

Sur ce Bonne lecture ^___________^

  
  


Sous l'océan

Par Aza et Cora

  
  


A la recherche de nouveauté, je décidai de visiter un lieu sous l'océan encore inconnu. Mon père, le Roi Triton Treize [1], était le souverain des mers et était très strict à un tel point qu'il nous interdisait formellement à moi et mon frère de monter à la surface. Mais vu mon côté aventurier, je ne faisais jamais attention à ce qu'il me disait. Ca peut sans doute paraître étrange, pourtant je suis bel et bien une sirène et mon nom est Duo. J'ai de longs cheveux reliés en une longue natte et mes yeux couleurs Améthystes se fondent dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne cessais de m'intéresser aux humains Leur façon d'être me fascinait… Ils avaient tant de traditions différentes des nôtres. C'est ainsi qu'un soir de pleine lune, je désobéis une nouvelle fois à mon père en n'en faisant qu'à ma tête. Mais tandis que j'essayais de quitter discrètement le palais, mon frère m'interpella :

    - Duo ! Où cherches-tu à encore à aller ? Demanda Heero se tenant près de la sortie.

    - Moi ? Mais nul part voyons. Dis-je en affichant mon plus beau sourire

    - Je te connais, tu sais que père nous interdit de nous promener pendant la nuit. Dit-il fatigué de mes aventures nocturnes.

    - T'inquiètes Hee-chan, je ne reviendrai pas tard et puis j'en ai marre de rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop paisible à mon goût.

    - Tu as l'esprit de maman à toujours vouloir aller à la découverte de l'océan.

Je m'éloignai tant bien que mal du palais en espérant ne pas tomber sur des requins.

Après quelques minutes de nage, je trouvai une épave qui apparemment était là depuis un bon moment vu son état de délabrement. En m'approchant de cette dernière, je pu y lire " Titanic " [2] 

Je décidai d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil et y trouvais des zirgouflex [3] ainsi que des pigettes[4], c'est mon ami le goéland Quatre qui me l'avait dit. Mais bientôt, je découvris quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant, quelque chose dont je ne pouvais détacher le regard. Dans la cale, il y avait un jeune humain sous un masque à oxygène[5] attaché à l'encre. A côté de lui se trouvait une affreuse créature. En regardant mieux, je vis que ce n'était qu'autre que l'horrible sorcière des mers qui a de veines fois avait tenter de voler le pouvoir de mon père, mais avait échouer lamentablement. 

Elle tenait dans ses mains une fiole contenant un liquide rosâtre [6]. Elle s'approcha alors du jeune homme en question, lui enleva son masque et lui fit boire l'effroyable mixture. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Soudainement des écailles apparurent sur ses jambes suivis de nageoires qui formèrent une magnifique queue de poisson semblable à la mienne.

    - Maintenant tu m'appartiens, prince Trowa. Ricana-t-elle en lui volant un baiser [7]

Cette scène me répugna, aussi décidais-je d'intervenir à mon tour. Je sortis de ma cachette et m'approchai de cet horrible spectacle qui me glaçait le sang. Après tout je n'avait que 16 ans.

    - Sorcière !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à cet humain ? questionnais-je.

    - Qui es-tu pour oser m'interrompre ? S'exclama-t-elle visiblement en colère.

    - Je suis le fils de Triton Treize, je suis le prince Duo.

    - Sache que je suis Relena, la grande et magnifique sorcière qui hante les profondeurs de l'océan [8]. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ce nouvel esclave qui ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais le pauvre à eu tort de refuser mes avances.

Juste à cet instant le dit esclave ouvrit les yeux.

    - Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il ne sachant pas se situer. 

Il se tourna vers elle et la reconnu immédiatement. 

    - Toi ? Je sais qui tu es, tu es cette folle qui me collait à longueur de journée et de ce fait mon père t'a exilé du royaume.

    - Tais-toi esclave !!! Tu es dans ma demeure dans les eaux ténébreuses. Dit-elle en le regardant d'un air dominant.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux de terreur et d'angoisse sous les mots qu'elle venait de dire.

Cependant, je remarquais qu'il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa transformation. 

    - Mais comment est-ce possible, je…

Il s'arrêta enfin en remarquant les nageoires qui lui faisaient office de jambes. 

Réléna décida d'intervenir :

    - Peut importe ce que tu pourras penser, à présent tu es mon esclave et je compte bien me servir de toi pour laisser libre court mes desseins.

Moi qui connaissais ses intentions maléfiques, je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser faire et prendre possession du royaume de mon papounet [9]. Mais n'ayant pas de véritable plan en tête, j'attrapai le jeune homme par le poignet avant de quitter à toute vitesse ce repère maudit sous les yeux de la sorcière folle de rage.

Nous nageâmes le plus rapidement possible en direction d'un lieu beaucoup plus sur où celle-ci ne pourrait pas nous trouver. Lorsque enfin nous eûmes repris notre souffle, je compris instantanément par ses questions incessantes qu'il attendait dès lors de ma part des explications.

    - Où suis-je ? Que signifie cela ? Pourquoi moi ? Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? Interrogea-t-il complètement paniqué.

    - Je m'appelle Duo, je suis le fils du roi Triton et tu es sous l'océan à cause de cette pouffe qui te voulait comme esclave. Répondis-je du mieux que je le pu.

La façon dont il me fixa ne trahit pas son étonnement et je me sentis alors obligé de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie. Quoi qu'en parlant de cela, il ne devait certainement plus avoir d'endroit où loger. Ainsi, je pris la décision de l'amener chez Hilde, ma grande sœur qui habitait avec son mari " Marcus Octopus " [10]. Nous prîmes la direction voulue et une fois las-bas, j'entrai sans frapper et criai ma célèbre phrase :

    - Coucou C'est moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![11]

Je la vis sortir ensommeillée par l'heure tardive. En m'apercevant, elle me fit un grand sourire et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

    - Duo, quelle bonne surprise ! 

Puis son regard se posa sur mon compagnon qu'elle venait seulement de remarquer.

    - Heu… Et lui, c'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle apparemment étonné de sa présence à mes côtés. 

    - Justement, commençais-je. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour… enfin, est-ce que tu voudrais bien… 

    - Duo, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? 

    - Eh bien voilà… J'ai trouvé Trowa pieds et poings liés au fond de la cale d'une vielle épave et il y avait la souveraine des eaux ténébreuses, Rélena… 

A l'instant même où j'avais prononcé le prénom de la créature, une grimace de dégoût déforma ses traits, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai mon histoire :

    - Elle voulait en faire son esclave, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis intervenu afin de le sauver. Enfin, presque. 

Au bout de quelques minutes elle reprit la parole :

    - La meilleure solution pour lui c'est qu'il redevienne humain et rentre chez lui, ce monde n'est pas fait pour lui.

    - Je sais bien mais comment ? Père déteste les humains et s'il savait ça….

    - Je sais bien petit frère.

    - Il n'existe pas un autre moyen ?

    - Je crains bien que non mais c'est l'heure de dormir. Vous ferez mieux d'aller vous coucher

    - D'accord, tu viens Trowa ?

Celui à qui je venais d'adresser ces paroles était resté silencieux depuis notre venu ici. Il finit tout de même par hocher doucement la tête en signe d'approbation et nous allâmes donc dans la chambre que j'occupe quand je viens ici, il se coucha sur le grand lit et je remarquai rapidement que ses yeux s'étaient mis à fixer le plafond.

    - Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû empêcher cette sorcière de faire ça. 

Il tourna alors son regard vers moi et me sourie tendrement.

    - Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as déjà sorti de là et ça je t'en remercierai jamais assez.

    - J'aurai tellement voulu faire plus mais comment t'es-tu retrouver là ?

    - J'habite sur la côte et…. Tenta-t-il.

    - Mais c'est loin d'ici !!! M'exclamais-je vivement.

    - Je crois bien et elle m'a eu grâce à un de ses tours, elle m'a envoûté avec une voix magnifique et puis ce fut le noir complet.

    - Je sais ce que c'est, elle a du se servir d'une sirène pour avoir son chant. Mais comment a-t-elle pu avoir une sirène sans que mon père ne le remarque ?????

    - Je ne sais pas, mais s'il te plaît promets moi que je parviendrai à revoir la terre ferme en tant qu'humain ???

A ce moment là nos regards se croisèrent et je compris rapidement qu'une lueur d'espoir y brillait. 

    - C'est promis, tu redeviendras humain même si je dois aller défier cette fichue sorcière.

    - Merci beaucoup et il s'endormit épuisé par tous ces évènements. 

Je me couchai à mon tour et m'endormis avec pour pensée de trouver une idée afin de l'aider.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais très tôt et regardais l'ange endormi à côté de moi. C'est bizarre, je le connaissais depuis seulement hier et je l'appréciais déjà énormément. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux. Je me levais donc et quittais la maison pour retourner sur le lieu que j'avais fuit hier. Une fois arrivé, j'eu l'impression qu'on m'attendait.

    - Tiens, tiens revoilà ce misérable qui a osé me voler mon nouveau jouet.

    - La ferme espèce de monstre, rends-lui sa forme humaine. 

    - Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu veux échanger ta place avec lui ?

    - Si tu le libères, je ferai ce que tu veux.

    - Pourquoi veux-tu échanger ta place avec lui ?

    - Je….. Je ne sais pas.

    - Tu as craquer sur lui, c'est ça ? Tu as eu le coup de foudre ?

Je baissais la tête en rougissant, elle s'approcha de moi et me remonta le visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

    - Je veux bien le libérer à condition que tu deviennes mien.

    - Tout ce que tu voudras, mais laisse-le.

    - Très bien. 

Elle me tendit une feuille que je signais. En échange de quoi, elle me donna une fiole. 

    - Fais lui boire ça une fois à la surface et il reprendra sa forme humaine, mais n'oublie pas tu m'appartiens à tout jamais.

    - Je partis en vitesse et retournai chez Hilde où je trouvai Trowa encore endormi. Je le secouai vivement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda avec interrogation.

    - Viens ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

    - C…. C'est vrai ?

    - Oui !

Je le tirai par le bras afin de l'emmener vers la côte. Une fois arrivés, nous remontâmes à la surface. Je sortis alors la fiole et la lui tendis en disant :

    - Vas-y ! bois !

Il me regarda soupçonneux mais fini par avaler la potion. Après quoi, sa magnifique queue fut remplacée par de fines jambes.

    - C'est merveilleux ! Merci Duo, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

    - Ce n'est rien. Bon je dois y aller. Adieu.

Et je m'enfuis avant qu'il ne voie mes larmes qui commençaient à couler malgré moi. Je retournais au repère de cette créature de malheur qui m'attendait avec un sourire qui la rendait encore plus moche. Près d'elle se trouvait une cage m'étant destinée.

    - Aller rentre là dedans.

Je ne protestais même pas et y entrais. Une fois dedans elle la referma rapidement. Je la vis alors envoyer un poisson flotte [12] avec un message pour mon père je suppose.

J'avais froid et je me sentais aussi seul que triste à présent. J'espérais que Tro aille bien. Après quelques heures passées à réfléchir, je vis mon père arriver avec mon frère et la garde royale afin de mettre en joue la sorcière. 

    - Libère mon fils. Ordonna mon père d'une voix grave et légèrement en colère contre moi.

    - Hors de question, il est à moi.

    - Comment ça ? Demanda mon frère en me regardant.

    - Il a donné sa liberté pour quelqu'un.

A ce moment là Hilde arriva avec son mamour et me regarda furieusement. Je me contentai juste de baisser la tête, craignant son regard. 

    - Petit frère ! Regarde-moi.

J'obéis et relevais la tête. 

    - Où est-il ?

    - Chez lui. Murmurais-je 

    - Ca suffit !!! Intervint Réléna. Ce que je veux c'est votre royaume sinon ce morveux restera avec moi.

    - C'est d'accord mais libère-le avant. 

A ce moment là, je vis Heero tenter d'attaquer, mais elle s'en aperçu et le stoppa net dans son élan.

    - Tu as essayé de le libérer et bien soit, vous allez le payer. 

Et nous disparûmes tous les deux dans une fumée rose.

Une fois arrivés dans un nouvel endroit, je remarquais que la cage c'était ouverte et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir. Malheureusement elle m'attaqua avec une dague qu'elle me planta dans le dos. Pourtant, dans un effort surhumain, je parvins à me dégager de sa prise et partis le plus vite et plus loin possible d'elle.

Ma blessure me faisait atrocement souffrir et ma vue commençait peu à peu à se brouiller, j'eus du mal à réfléchir au "comment m'en sortir ?" et ce ne fut que dans un dernier effort que je me mis à chanter pour qu'on me retrouve, en espérant que ça ne soit pas Réléna qui me mette la main dessus la première. Mais bientôt à bout de force, je m'évanouis.

    - -----------

Je me réveillais doucement en un endroit que je connaissais bien, j'étais dans ma chambre. En me tournant un peu, je vis Heero qui dormait en me tenant la main. Je la secouais délicatement et il se réveilla d'un bon. Son regard se posa ensuite sur moi et il me sourit :

    - Comment te sens-tu ?

    - Ca peut aller mais comment suis-je revenu ici ?

    - Père a entendu ton chant et a réussi à te retrouver mais quand il est arrivé, la sorcière était là et père n'a pas hésité et l'a tuer grâce au trident mais ça t'a toucher en même temps et maintenant tu as un pouvoir en toi mais on ne sait pas lequel.

    - Génial. Heero ?

    - Oui

    - Hilde a …

    - Nous a dit le pourquoi de ton accord. Me coupa-t-il.

    - Ah ! 

    - Aller ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

    - Non, ça n'ira jamais, j'ai si mal.

    - Où ? S'inquiète aussitôt mon frère.

    - Là. Dis-je en désignant mon cœur. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

    - C'est impossible.

Et là je fondis en larme. Le premier réflexe de mon frère fut de me prendre dans ses bras avant de tenter de me consoler. Au bout d'un certain temps mes pleurs s'arrêtèrent et je m'écartais de mon frère.

    - Merci.

    - Pas de quoi. Aller viens ! On va aller manger.

J'acquiesçais et le suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon père qui y était déjà, demanda à Heero de sortir.

    - Duo ! Tu me déçois beaucoup d'aimer un humain. Débuta-t-il.

    - Père ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un humain vous a rejeté qu'ils sont tous comme ça.

Il s'approcha de moi et me gifla si violemment que ma joue prit une jolie teinte rouge. 

    - Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est clair ? Une sirène et un humain c'est impossible.

    - Mais je l'aime !!!!!! Criais-je à m'en rompre les cordes vocales. Comment faut-il que je le dise ? 

    - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est là haut, ce sont tous des profiteurs et….

    - Père, allons à la surface et je vous prouverai que j'ai raison.

Il réfléchit l'espace d'un instant et finit par acquiescer tout en sachant qu'il ne me ferait pas abandonner de si tôt ma nouvelle idée. 

    - C'est d'accord mais si j'ai raison, tu oublieras cet humain.

    - Mais si j'ai raison, je pourrais rester sur terre.

    - C'est d'accord.

Nous montâmes donc à la surface de l'eau, près de la côte et il ne lui fallut user que de très peu de son pouvoir pour nous transformer en humain. Il était habillé d'un pantalon bleu océan et d'une chemise blanche. Quant à moi, je portais une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon noir [13].

J'avais du mal à tenir debout et à marcher droit. Au début mon père dû m'aider, mais au fur et à mesure ça allait tout seul. Une fois bien stable sur mes jambes, nous allâmes près du château où des gardes nous arrêtèrent tout de suite.

    - Halte là ! Qui va là ? S'exclamèrent-t-ils en chœur.

    - Heu… Je voudrais voir le prince Trowa. Rétorquais-je.

    - Impossible. Passez votre chemin.

    - Non ! C'est grâce à moi s'il est revenu alors j'ai bien le droit de le voir.

Brusquement, nous fûmes interrompus par un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

    - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Questionna-t-il. 

Les gades s'inclinent et l'un d'eux répondit :

    - Majesté, ce vaurien veut voir le prince Trowa 

    - Ah bon ! Et pour quelle raison jeune homme voulez-vous le voir ?

    - Je l'ai aidé à revenir ici.

    - Dans ce cas, venez avec moi.

Mon père et moi le suivîmes jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouvait une personne dont je ne mis pas énormément de temps à reconnaître :

    - Trowa ! M'exclamais-je.

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom et me sourit en retour, néanmoins surpris de me voir débarquer chez lui.

    - Duo ? C'est bien toi ?

    - Oui je suis si content de te revoir. 

    - Moi aussi. Père je te présente Duo, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu revenir parmi vous.

    - Alors vous êtes les bienvenus, je me nomme Milliardo et vous ? Demanda-t-il à mon père.

    - Je me nomme Treize. Répond-il gentiment.

    - Père ? Demanda Trowa.

    - Oui, mon fils ?

    - Je peux aller dans ma chambre avec Duo ?

    - Bien sûr. 

Trowa me prit par la main et me conduisit dans sa chambre.

    - Que c'est grand !!!!! M'exclamais-je émerveillé par tant de richesse. 

    - Duo ? Comment ?

    - Mon père. Je répondis automatiquement. 

    - Ah bon, il me semblait qu'il détestait les humains ?

    - Oui, mais j'arriverai bien à lui faire changer d'avis à leur sujet. Dit-je en le regardant.

    - Duo ? Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ?

    - Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

    - Vas-y. 

De ce fait, je lui déballais tout ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ, excepté mes sentiments à son égard.

    - Mais tu es fou ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

    - Je ne peux pas te le dire. 

Je baissais la tête afin qu'il ne puisse apercevoir mes larmes. 

Il me releva malgré tout le visage tandis que mes larmes continuaient de couler. 

    - Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en les essuyant.

    - Je… 

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase et m'enfuis rejoindre mon père après que j'eus séché mes larmes et allais sur le balcon où il se trouvait.

    - Tu vas bien Duo ? Me demanda celui-ci.

    - Oui, oui. Dis-je en plaquant sur mon visage un beau sourire.

Trowa nous rejoignit quelques minutes après et s'assit à côté de moi.

    - Bon comme la nuit va tomber, je vous invite donc à dormir ici. Expliqua-t-il.

    - Avec plaisir ! Répondit mon père sans hésiter.

    - Ca va être l'heure du repas, suivez-moi. 

Une fois à table, nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps pour avoir chacun une assiette remplie de crabes. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à manger ça.

    - Désolé mais vous n'auriez pas du pain ? Mon fils et moi-même sommes allergiques aux fruits de mers.

    - Si vous voulez, on peut vous faire autre chose. Répondit Trowa.

    - De la pizza ça serait bon. S'exclama mon père avec un sourire.

Milliardo appela l'un de ses domestiques et lui demanda de préparer deux pizzas. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les pizzas arrivèrent et nous mangeâmes à notre faim. Une fois fini, je dis :

    - C'était délicieux.

    - Bon, Trowa va vous indiquer vos chambres. 

Nous, nous levâmes et le suivîmes calmement. Une fois chacun dans nos chambres, je m'effondrais dans le lit et m'y endormis presque immédiatement. 

  
  


POV de Trowa

  
  


Une fois que je les eus conduit dans leur chambre respective, je me dirigeais vers la mienne. Quelques minutes plus tard mon père m'y rejoignit.

    - Alors c'est lui le jeune homme de tes rêves ?

    - Oui père, mais lui ne m'aime sûrement pas.

    - Je te comprends, mais tant que tu ne lui diras pas tes sentiments, tu ne le sauras jamais.

    - Je sais bien. 

    - Aller fonce mon fils.

    - Oui ! Dis-je.

    - Bonne nuit. 

Et il quitta ma chambre.

Quelques minutes me suffirent pour parvenir à m'endormir tout en pensant à mon amour pour Duo, mon prince de l'océan.

  
  


POV de Duo

  
  


Je me réveillais lentement sous le rayon de lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux et profitais un moment de ces draps doux et ce lit si moelleux. Je me levais finalement et sortis de ma chambre. Dans le couloir, je rencontrais alors mon père.

    - Bien dormi père ? Demandais-je une fois à sa hauteur.

    - Oui et toi ?

    - Impeccable. 

Nous allâmes dans la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Trowa et son père.

    - Bien dormi ? Demande Trowa. 

    - Oui. Répondit mon père ainsi que moi-même en même temps. 

Nous commençâmes ensuite à manger. 

Une fois le repas fini, Trowa nous proposa d'aller sur la plage et ce fut avec grand plaisir que nous acceptâmes. Là-bas, j'ôtais mes chaussures et m'amusais à marcher dans l'eau. 

    - Que c'est bon !

Nous passâmes ainsi toute la journée sur la plage qui se trouvait derrière le château. Mais soudain, une jeune fille sortie de l'eau avec le trident de mon père et le lança dans ma direction. Malheureusement, Trowa s'interposa et s'écroula bientôt dans mes bras.

    - Trowa ? Non !!

    - Duo. Dit-il essoufflé. Je t'……aime finit-il dans un dernier murmure avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

    - Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Criais-je de toutes mes forces comme pour hurler ma souffrance au monde.

    - Voilà j'ai pris ma vengeance, répliqua Rélena. Ton père à raté son coup et je suis allée à votre palais et pour m'emparer de votre trident je me suis servi de ton fils Triton Treize.

    - Sorcière.

    - Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

    - Tu va me le payer. Dis-je en me relevant.

Je ne me contrôlais plus et laissais la colère m'envahir. Je fermais soudain les yeux et me concentrais pleinement. Lorsque je les réouvris, je criais :

    - Crève !!!!!!!!!

De ma main sortit une boule de feu que je projetais vers elle, celle-ci la toucha de plein fouet et la brûla vif. 

Après quoi, je me mis au côté de Trowa et le pris dans mes bras, déversant toutes les larmes de mon corps sur son corps inerte.

    - Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime finis-je par avouer. 

Une lumière blanche enveloppa alors brusquement Trowa, le trident sortit de son corps et la plaie se referma. Je le vis finalement ouvrir les yeux.

    - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

    - Trowa ! M'exclamais-je abasourdit. 

Et je me jetais dans ses bras pour y pleurer une nouvelle fois, mais pas de tristesse, de joie.

    - Duo ?

    - Je t'aime ! Ne m'abandonne pas sinon je n'y survivrais pas.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma taille et me murmura :

    - Je t'aime et jamais je ne te laisserais.

Il me releva le menton et m'embrassa doucement. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et sa langue s'y faufila. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes qu'à bout de souffle.

    - Duo ! M'interrompit mon père.

    - Oui ?

    - Tu m'as prouvé que tous les humains n'étaient pas comme je le croyais et je tiendrais ma promesse, tu peux rester ici mais viens nous voir de temps en temps. Au fait ton pouvoir est celui de l'amour. Ne l'oublie pas. Et il s'en alla après avoir repris son trident. 

Trowa et moi rentrâmes et allâmes directement dans sa chambre dans le but davantage mieux nous connaître. Ce fut pourquoi, il me coucha dans son lit et reprit possession de mes lèvres tout en me caressant les cheveux. Puis celles-ci descendirent vers mon cou. Ses mains s'occupèrent à leur tour d'enlever ma chemise et il en fit de même avec la sienne. Il attrapa un de mes tétons et le mordilla légèrement, je soupirais de plaisir. Ses mains descendirent encore plus bas et il enleva cette fois mon pantalon et mon caleçon suivi du reste de ses vêtements. Là, il prit mon membre dans sa bouche et je poussais un cri de surprise. Rapidement, il fit des petits vas et viens et je sentis bientôt quelque chose venir, mais j'ignorais ce que cela pouvait être. Il s'arrêta et me regarda :

    - Ca a faire un peu mal au début.

    - J'ai confiance en toi. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il prit un tube dans la commode près du lit et en mit sur ses doigts, un de ceux-ci entra ensuite dans mon intimité.

    - Tro.

    - Chut… Reste détendu, c'est normal.

Il commença à bouger son doigt, puis en mit un deuxième et enfin un troisième. J'en voulu plus, c'était tellement bon. Il enleva alors ses doigts et frictionna son membre gonflé d'huile avant d'entrer lentement en moi. 

    - Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Crias-je de douleur. Tu es trop gros Tro.

    - Détends-toi Duo, garde confiance.

Une fois totalement en moi il me déposa de légers baisers dans le cou. Lorsqu'il me sentit enfin plus à l'aise, il donna un premier coup de reins. A ce moment là je cru voir des étoiles tellement que le plaisir que je ressentais était fort. Il commença des vas et viens et en même temps prit mon sexe dans sa main, lui infligeant le même rythme. Il alla de plus en plus vite et moi n'en pouvant plus, je me libérais en criant son nom suivit de près par mon amant. Il se retira, me prit dans ses bras et me souffla :

    - Je t'aime

    - Moi aussi pour toujours.

Et nous endormîmes épuisés mais heureux.

  
  


FIN

  
  


Voilà j'ai fini, j'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez-moi pleins de reviews.

A bientôt

Yami

[1] C'est débile mais bon c'est pas très grave.

[2] Réléna aime le luxe.

[3] inspiré de la petite sirène. Les zirfouflex sont les fourchettes.

[4] idem sauf que les pigettes sont des pipes.

[5] Je pense à tout.

[6] Les goûts de Réléchose son très spéciaux.

[7] Berrrrrrk.

[8] Elle exagère beaucoup ^__________^ 

[9] Ca lui va bien à Treize, non ?

[10] Idée d'Aza.

[11] Ma phrase favorite dans le dessin animé " Le triomphe de Babar ".

[12] C'est comme ça que j'appelle les poison dans le jeu " yu gi oh " tellement qu'il m'énerve 

[13]Bavereeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh


End file.
